A Single Flower Blooms at Sea
by Shikamaru'sLove
Summary: After Rosa's ship is attacked by the Pirate King Orochimaru, Itachi and his first mate, Maria, find her amongst the wreckage. Maria is a water witch and trains the girl in perfecting her magic. What happens when the King returns to finish what he started? Can Naruto and Sasuke protect her when Itachi and Maria die? What about the impending Witch war? SasukexOCxNaruto AU
1. How it started

**Ello' lovelies! It's Shikamaru'sLove again! I don't know what to do with this yet. I really wanted to write a pirate Naruto story so this is what came out. But I'm not sure if it should be a love story or not yet...hey I have an idea! you tell me! review and give me your opinion of what I should do with this, I was thinking Naruto love story. But this is the prologue so it's six years before what the next chappie will be or something like that. I don't know yet! So lemme hear your ideas on this please. Read and review!**

* * *

><p>The little girl's long coppery hair swayed in the light, warm, summer winds off the ocean, as she leaned against the railing of the ship, gazing at the star overhead. Her pale silver nightgown billowed in the breeze like the clans' flag on the mast. She liked to come out here to think and just breathe; something one could rarely do as a princess. In between dodging the servants and maids, her brother, Alaster, taught her how to be quiet and listen for each and every sound as a warning. She could just hear him chiding her, "Listen to each and every creak in the wood, every splash the waves make on the ship, each breath and heartbeat you and I make, ever- Rosa! Are you listening?" She smiled at the memory. Her ears perked up at the opening of the hall door as her mother stepped onto the deck. The girl repressed a sigh; she could never just be alone, even at six she already hated being a princess. "Darling, what are you still doing up?" Her mother asked, softly combing through her daughter's hair. "The moon is big and all the stars are out." Rosa answered shortly. Her mother looked at her with her warm brown eyes and hair that looked as if it were honey in the sun, the six-year-old only stared back with her emerald eyes blankly; as if daring her to tell her to go back to bed, with a cup of tea and a bedtime story.<p>

"Beautiful aren't they?" The queen turned her attention to the sky and away from her daughter, "Yeah, Momma? What's that?" Rosa pointed to the horizon; a small dot had appeared out of nowhere; it was a ship. It was pure black with green serpents on the bow and a snake on the flag. Her mother squinted and then her eyes bulged as she took a step back from the rails, pulling the girl along with her, "Alec!" She called urgently. After a few seconds, the king burst through the door, cracking the wood. His scruffy black hair almost blended in with the night sky and his piercing blue eyes stood out against his low cheek bones and square jaw, "Lilith, what is it?" She pointed to the ship in the distance in answer to her husband's question, "Pirates." Rosa heard her father mutter underneath his breath, "Rosalina, go find your brother and stay with him!" Alec ordered the princess, who cocked her head to the side looking thoroughly confused, "Why Papa?" He flinched at the gentle curiosity in his daughter's voice, "Sweetheart, it's important that you stay with your brother for now." Lilith said, kissing her cheek and then unclamp her dragon necklace, "Momma?" Rosa asked as her mother tied it around her neck, "Rosa, this amulet has been passed down from generation to generation of princesses and queens of our family; it's a good luck charm." But what Lilith didn't tell her daughter, was that they weren't the princesses and queens of Spain, but of the four elemental realms.

The little girl looked down at the gift her mother had bestowed her with; the dragon stared back at her with its ruby eyes stonily, yet protectively of the small girl who adorned it. She nodded and thanked her mother before the first shot fired. The ship rocked violently with the force the cannon balls had on the side of the vessel. Rosa was pushed down the hall by her father's men, "Go hide down below, lass!" The girl nodded and rushed down the hall just as her brother stepped out of his bedroom. Alaster looked almost exactly like his father; same scruffy black hair and square jaw only his eyes were a brilliant emerald, like his sisters. "Allie!" Rosa cried and buried her face into her brother's chest. Alaster looked down at her with a startled expression, "Rosa, what is it? What's going on?" Pulling away, she motion him closer, "Pirates."

Alaster's arms tightened around his little sister. Shouts and gunshots were heard above them. Reaching into his pocket, her brother pulled out a silver dagger and pressed it into her hands, "Hide underneath my bed and no matter what you hear or see, stay hidden and stay quiet. Do you understand?" A dragon was carved into the hilt of the knife as the little girl held it in her hands, "Alaster!" It was a rare occasion when the siblings would use each other's real names. The boy shook his head, "Don't argue with me, Rosalina!" Tears formed in Rosa's eyes but she held them at bay, especially when Alaster planted a kiss on her forehead before shutting her in the room. She stood there, staring at the door for what seemed like forever, when she heard the shooting and screams stop. Frightened, she slid herself underneath the bed and the knife under the ribbon in her nightgown. Footsteps echoed down the hall; the knife felt heavy in her hands, like the rock in her stomach. Doors opened and shut shortly afterward. The girl pressed herself against the wall and tried to become as flat as a paper doll. The footsteps grew louder and then Alaster's door opened with a creak.

Feet scuffled across the floorboards. Rosa felt warm, salty tears slid down her cheeks as she saw the wardrobe open and clothes litter the floor before it closed again. The covers on the bed were riffled through before the feet stopped right where she was. The boy knelt and the girl held her breath. Grey eyes framed with silver rimmed glasses stared into her green orbs as the boy smiled cruelly at her before proceeding to pull her out from underneath the bed by her coppery ringlets. She didn't scream or struggle, only slid the dagger out from underneath the ribbon and slashed at his stomach before prancing out of the room and out the door; only to stop cold when she reached the deck. Her heart panged.

Her father's men lay scattered about the deck, each lying in their own pool of blood. These men had been around for as long as she could remember; they were the ones who taught her how to speak, walk and run and climb on the mast and how to pick herself up when she fell, no matter how much she scared her mother and the servants. Now _they_ had fallen and could never pick themselves up again. Rosa didn't want to look at the bodies that lay directly at her feet; her parents lay sprawled together on the wooden boards and she didn't let her mind wonder as to what made the deck wet beneath her feet.

A man stood with his back to her, long black hair billowed in the sea wind. He had his arm extended in front of him and when he pulled his arm back, a body hit the floor; Alaster hit the floor. She did scream then, her brother was lying in with blood pouring out of him! The man spun fast at the sound of the girl's scream, but Rosa was faster; she was already at her brother's side, holding his head, "Allie! No, don't leave me! You can't, I won't let you!" she murmured, tears pouring down her face, dribbling off of her chin and onto his face. Alaster's green eyes fluttered open at the sound of her voice, "Rosa? What are you doing? You need to get out of here! Orochimaru will hurt you! He killed everyone. I love you, Rosalin-" Her brother was abruptly silenced by a bullet to the chest. The humorous light that normally filled his green eyes dimmed as his skin grew cold. Her brother was dead.

Rosa screamed again and she cried into her brother's chest. Alaster was her best friend; a princess doesn't have many friends when her father commands his armada by ship during the war. The longer they were at sea, the less Rosa remembered real land. Her life had just been turned upside down and there was nothing she could do about it. She quieted down after a while and cautiously, she picked up her head. Mean looking men, surrounded her with the man who killed her brother in front of her; his yellow, snake-like eyes watched her with hostility and…amusement? Anger boiled inside her stomach and a shiver went up and down her spine, turning her skin to gooseflesh underneath her now scarlet nightgown; a fire burned in her heart. But that fire rushed out when she saw the silver barrel of the man's revolver pointed at her chest.

Bang. Bang. Two bullets to her stomach sent her to the deck, her now crimson hair, filed itself around her and she could only watch as the men left carrying whatever gold and jewels they could carry. When at last all was quiet, Rosa stood with the help of the railing. She saw the yellow-eyed man, Orochimaru, Alaster had called him, flick his hand to his men and then cannons shot at her ship, tearing it apart. Still, she stood, staring at the man, who stared back at her mockingly. Then as her ship sank into the warm Atlantic waters, he waved goodbye. She gripped her piece of the mast as she was swept out to sea and her world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Magical blue button! Review please I have a craving to write a Naruto Pirate story! <strong>

**Until next time lovelies,**

**~Shikamaru'sLove**


	2. Mira not Maria

**'Ello Lovelies! Shikamaru'sLove here! I'm back with an awesome new chapter of A Single Flower Blooms at Sea! A lot of people liked it I guess, cause a lot of people read it but only one reviewed...Drum roll please...TheNightWhispers! YAY! Well now that this is out I have really no excuse to put off writing Don't let me fall to pieces, not that I don't like writing it, cause I love it! But, I left it in a weird place and I have no Idea what I really wanna do with it but anyways! I'm rambling...shocker!**

**Please read and review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The growing moonlight glinted off of Mira's crimson eyes as she barked out commands to the crew, "Taka, Salsa, check the north end of the island!" The two men bowed, "Yes, milady!" The girl then spun on her heel to the last two in the line, "Naruto, Sasuke! Go scout the south end of the beach and inform me immediately if you find anything! She could be anywhere!" She commanded, her Portuguese accent blending in with her English. She pointed to the sand dunes that lay just ahead. Strong arms locked around her forearms, "Maria, calm down, we'll find her, I promise!" A deep voice said just behind her, "You can't promise that, Itachi!" The girl spoke in a clipped voice, not turning to her Captain, a huge sign of disrespect but he understood; she was stressed and determined, and when Maria was determined, there was no getting in her way. "And don't use that name! That's not who I am anymore!" She added, hastily running her hands through her inky ringlets. Itachi looked down at his first mate and shook his head; she would <em>always<em> be his Maria. He had no idea why all of a sudden she wanted to change her name to Mira of all things. But when they were younger it was different, she loved her name and so did he.

"Hey! What's that?" Naruto shouted, his blue eyes shimmering in the young moonlight. They followed his finger out toward the sea, where a wet red head was being washed up against a rock by the tide. In a flash, Maria was dashing down to the beach, Itachi not far behind her. She sloshed into the frigid water, before warm strong arms gripped her waist and pulled her back, "Lemme go! Itachi! I have to help her!" The older boy merely looked at her tear-stained face before shaking his head, his onyx eyes shining with admiration for her strength before gently putting her behind him, on shore. Then he dove through the frozen sea to get the girl himself.

To say the water was cold, Itachi thought, was an understatement; the water was fucking freezing! Maria so owed him for this. When he reached the girl, he saw that she was bleeding and had two gunshots in her stomach. The girl was small, couldn't be more than six years of age, he decided. She was shivering so badly, the black haired boy wondered how she had lasted so long in these waters. He noticed she was holding something in her hands, a silver dagger; a silver dagger with a dragon engraved on the hilt.

He swam back to shore and to a rather aggravated Maria, "Move, she's bleeding!" Itachi commanded, laying the mysterious, red haired girl down onto the soft, dry beach and started to undress her to examine the damage of bullets. Mira slapped his hands and pushed him out of the way, "Have you no shame! She _is_ a girl!" She started to scope out the expanse of the wound but stopped when her palms connected with the smooth skin of the girl's stomach. "She's healed…" Mira's breath caught.

Cannon shots were heard in the distance and Itachi scooped up their newly acquired mystery girl, "Come' on we gotta go!" They started to make their way back to the ship and were greeted by the crew. Mira made her way to her cabin, gathering herbs and spices to take into the clinic. Itachi and Sasuke came in with the girl and Mira greeted the brothers with a grunt as she cleared a cot off for her.

"Why is this girl so important to you, Mir?" The raven haired boy asked pulling the girl out of his older brother's arms and cradled her to his chest; she was shaking so badly. The crimson-eyed girl's brows rose, "Because I saw her in a vision, Sasuke. She's one of them…a seer, like me." With a groan, Itachi swayed and fell to the ground, "Sasuke, put her down and help me with the Captain, he has hypothermia!" Mira said calmly as she started to heat a pot of water for some rags.

~Three days later~

Yellow, snake-like eyes watched her with hostility and…amusement? Anger boiled inside her stomach and a shiver went up and down her spine, turning her skin to gooseflesh underneath her now scarlet nightgown; a fire burned in her heart. But that fire rushed out when she saw the silver barrel of the man's revolver pointed at her chest.

Bang. Bang. Two bullets to her stomach sent her to the deck, her now crimson hair, filed itself around her and she could only watch as the men left carrying whatever gold and jewels they could carry. When at last all was quiet, Rosa stood with the help of the railing. She saw the yellow-eyed man, as he stood on his ship, mocking her almost. She gave one of her most deadly glowers and then she heard a deep, dark voice,

_People die...  
>Beauty fades...<br>Love changes…  
>And you will always be alone.<em>

* * *

><p>When Rosa inhaled, it felt like her lungs were melting and her throat burned with thirst. She was on something soft…was it…a bed? She briefly thought about the night before; if that was just a dream. Could it have been all a dream? The snake man killing Alaster in front of her eyes, her father's men on the ground…her parents…No! It seemed too real to be a dream, but still she had hope. Before her eyes fluttered open, Rosa heard voices, "Has she awoken yet, Mir?" A deep, tenor voice asked and he was answered with a light feathery one, "Not yet Captain, you shouldn't even be awake yet let alone up walking around! Go back to bed!" She didn't really force the words, Rosa decided; she merely suggested it to him, "Maria! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm fi-" What must have been either a pleading glance or a deadly glare, made the captain loose his train of thought and Rosa heard footsteps lead out of the room. "That's not my name!" The soft voice hissed.<p>

The girl sighed and muttered quietly to herself. Then she started to hum and the humming turned to murmuring which turned, eventually, to singing,

"My heart is pierced by Cupid  
>I disdain all glittering gold<br>There is nothing can console me  
>But my jolly sailor bold."<p>

When she did open her eyes, Rosa's emerald eyes met another set of crimson orbs, "Oh! Thank the Goddess!" The girl's Alto voice was relieved. She had a strong, thick Portuguese accent. Rosa was startled but the girl helped her sit up and gave her a cup of warm green tea, "I was starting to think you weren't going to make it, querido! You were out for days! I'm Mira, the Captain of this fine vessel." The girl's high cheek bones and raven hair made her freckled face and blazing crimson eyes pop out. She looked about fifteen, if not a bit younger, "D-do you work for the snake man?" The princess whispered hoarsely, Mira's eyes widened, "Pardon?" Rosa nodded firmly and slid her dagger out from her sleeve, "Do you work for the Snake man?" She repeated. Mira shook her head and smiled at the little girl's knife, "No querido, the two of us are _not_ on the same side!" Mira assured the girl, who breathed a sigh of relief before taking a sip of her tea to sooth the burning in her throat. Rosa glanced around the room; it looked like a ship cabin but there were no knickknacks or pictures or anything that separated it from the others, she'd seen. It had a dresser, a wardrobe, a bed and nightstand, Rosa saw a lot of medicinal herbs and tools on the table and wondered idly if Mira was a nurse or medic; she didn't wear a gown though, which confused Rosa greatly, 'Who was this lady?' she thought staring at Mira's trousers and blouse, "Mir!" A male voice called, "What is it, Naru?" She shouted, "You know you ain't no captain!" This made Mira growl, "Shut up, Naruto! As long as his "highness" is in _my_ clinic, _I_ am captain!" Rosa smiled on the inside; Mira _was_ a nurse, she'd been right.

A boy rushed into the room, he had spiky, blonde hair and bright, crystal blue eyes; they reminded Rosa of the clear waters of Spain when she was little. "Nu-uh! Itachi is captain til he thinks Sasuke-teme is ready!" He replied. The blazing-eyed-girl glared at him, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Rosa, who was starting to get a headache herself, took yet another sip of green tea. Mira glanced back at the younger girl, sat down on the edge of the cot and took her tea cup, refilling it, "Thirsty?" She giggled. Naruto looked over Mira's shoulder and pointed to the green-eyed girl, "Hey, Mir, who's that?" The girl in question said, "You were there, idiota! She's the girl we found on the beach, oh, porcaria! Sorry, I don't even know your name!" She facepalmed and looked at Rosa apologetically, "It's ok, my name is Rosalina, but you can call me Rosa if you like." Mira looked at the small girl in astonishment. No, she thought, she can't be! But sure enough the girl had the exact dragonic necklace her aunt had once adorned, which meant only one thing: her aunt, the last Empress of the elemental realm, was dead. Mira's eyes slowly filled and she looked over to the blue-eyed boy, "Naruto, on your way out can you tell Itachi to stop eavesdropping and get in here, please?" Her voice was saddened and strained. "Wha- oh…um yes Ma'am!" Naruto saluted and turned on his heel and left the room.

A boy, who looked about Alaster's age (about sixteen), walked into the room a moment later; he had raven black hair much like Mira's and coal eyes that were like the night sky without stars. His square jaw was set but when he glanced at Mira's bowed head his face softened and he wrapped an arm around her, "It's her isn't it?" The boy lifted her chin with two fingers and looked into her wine colored orbs. She pulled her head away and looked again at the small girl in front of her, "Rosalina Ashline Hikara, the last remaining member of the flame hand." Was all she said, Rosa cocked her head to the side, confused, 'How did this girl know my whole name? What is the flame hand?' She thought to herself. "The girl you saw?" The boy asked, Mira nodded, strands of inky curls sticking to her damp cheeks. Taking her hand, the onyx eyed boy led her out of the room and into the hall, shutting the door behind him. Rosa listened and heard muffled voices, "Itachi…I don't know what to do. She's gone and she was all I had left!" Mira wept, shushing was heard, "It's gonna be ok, Mir, I know it will, besides she wasn't _all_ you had left, you still have the girl and everyone on the crew. If we found her by your visions then we can find the others to complete the circle," She heard Itachi whisper to the weeping girl. Rosa didn't know what the hell was going on, but she didn't want to stick around to find out; just as she was about to slid out of the bed, the door opened and Mira and Itachi walk in.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" Rosa demanded. Itachi's eyes softened on the determined look in the girl's blazing, emerald eyes, "You are on my ship, the Rosa Atra, Maria found you beca-" Itachi was cut off by Mira elbowing him in the ribs. She was just about to say something when Rosa's curiosities got the best of her, "Black Rose? Why did you name your ship black rose?" Itachi regarded the girl with an amused expression, "I didn't name the ship, Rosa, my parents did and I inherited it after they died." Rosa realized what she'd done and immediately tried to apologized, but Mira, sensing her Captain's discomfort, changed the subject, "I saw you in a vision, Rosalina; I'm a water witch, the last of the water hand, just as you are a flame witch, the last of the flame hand." Rosa scowled, "There's no such things as Witches! Everyone knows that!" Mira shook her head and reached out to touch the girl's cheek but stopped when Rosa raised her dagger against the offending limb. Itachi's eyes when to the silver dagger in the girl's slim hands and decided to calm her down, "How did you know that? The name of my ship, it's Latin." He asked and smiled when he was rewarded with the light blush that ran its way across her face, as she set the knife back onto the bed spread, "I'm Latin and I was taught when I was little by my…brother" Her voice was heavy with weight of her despair. Rosa held the dagger closer to her, studying every inch, especially the elegant carve of the dragon on the hilt; she wanted to remember it all, since it was the last thing she had of her brother. Itachi seemed to notice this, "You should be happy you didn't lose that, it looks very important to you; you were holding on to it rather tightly when I pulled you out of the water." Rosa looked up at him sharply, though her eyes shone with tears, "How can I be happy, when my entire family is dead?" Mira looked at the girl with concerned eyes, "Namorada, we can be your family now, if you'll allow it." Rosa gazed at the older girl with hope in her shinning green eyes.

"Yes! I'd love that!"

* * *

><p>And since that day, Mira taught Rosalina everything she knew about the five elemental hands: Flame, Water, Earth, Air and Void. She was also taught how to use her magic without hurting anyone <em>except<em> when it came to a fight. Not to mention the medical skills Mira pounded into her day and night except when Itachi was teaching her things. He taught her how to handle a sword about the same time Sasuke and Naruto had started learning and she'd cleared before they had. And on the Rosa Atra they sailed, being pirates and such. But it wasn't what Rosa _was_ taught, but what she _wasn't_ taught that could've helped them when a certain snake came to collect.

* * *

><p><strong>Yays! Rosalina has a family! <strong>

**Ok I used some Portuguese with Mir cause she's from Portugal so here's what she said: **

**Namorada= sweetheart**

**Porcaria= crap**

**Querido= Darling**

**I hope you guys liked it! If you did...tell me, if you didn't...tell me!**

**Blue button below is the equivalent to world peace...reach and press it!**

**Sorry that's the metaphor my guard instructor uses to make me reach farther when I do dance work.**

**Review please!**

**Until next time Lovelies,  
><strong>

**~Shikamaru'sLove Out!  
><strong>


	3. My Jolly Sailor Bold

**Hey guys! Shikamaru'sLove here! Sorry it took so long! I wanted to get it perfect! I really like this chapter even though it's a little sad. I wanna thank TheNightWhispers for reviewing! Read and Review please!**

* * *

><p>~Seven years later~<p>

Mira looked out the window at the crescent shape in the sky and sighed. She stood from her chair and closed her book; the seventh one that night. No matter what she did, she couldn't sleep. It wasn't that she _wasn't_ tired, but her mind couldn't shut up long enough for her _to_ sleep. Walking over to the window, she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the pane, "Why can't I sleep?" She moaned. Mira opened her eyes and stepped back from the window, thinking that Itachi would soon start to wonder where she was, "My jolly sailor bold." She sighed, smiling.

Humming the familiar tune, she started to sing the lyrics to her favorite nursery rhyme, "Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray, down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay. Conversing with a young lass, who seemed to be in pain, saying, 'William, when you go, I fear you'll ne'er return again.' My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.

"His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal, my happiness attend him, wherever he may go. From Tower Hill to Blackwall, I'll wander, weep and moan; all for my jolly sailor, until he sails home. My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.

"My father is a merchant, the truth I now will tell, and in great London City, his opulence doth dwell. His fortune doth exceed 300,000 gold and he frowns upon his daughter, who loves a sailor bold. A fig for his riches, his merchandise and gold, true love has grafted my heart, give me my sailor bold. My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold

"Should he return in pov'rty, from o'er the ocean far, to my tender bosom, I'll press my jolly tar. My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May and often we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway. Many a pretty blooming, young girl we did behold, reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold. My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.

"My name it is M-" Strong arms wrapping around her waist, cut off her song and she giggled, "Mira, come to bed, darling, it's late." Hot breath on her ear, "Sorry, I didn't mean to stay up this late. I haven't been able to sleep." She apologized softly, burying her face in the warmth of Itachi's chest. He chuckled and pressed a kiss on her head, "Don't apologize, Mir, you did nothing wrong, besides I don't think we'll do much of sleeping tonight." She giggled as he led her back to bed. Itachi brought her chin up with two fingers and kissed her.

Oh, the way he kissed her-she could have drowned in him and never been happier. Each time he touched her, Mira expected sparks, and the heat of his palm against her bare neck was almost too much to take. Crawling into his lap, she wrapped her legs around his waist deepening the kiss. Suddenly, she pulled away. Itachi gave her a questioning look, "Mira, what's wrong?" She shifted uncomfortably in his gaze, "I'm not good at this sort of thing, Itachi. Even if you think I am, I'm not." She cut him off before he even started, "But no matter what this started out as…an accident, fate, whatever-I'm glad you found me that night. Not because of what happened, but because of now; because I get to be here with you. I love you." She pressed her lips together, thinking she said too much. However, Itachi didn't seem to care. For the first time since they met, he looked surprised and then his expression softened, "Took you long enough, how long have I been telling you I love you?" He teased, his breath warm on her cheek. Maria looked at him, startled. Then she did the only thing she could think of, she kissed him. He returned her kiss and her head spun as her hands drifted down to unbutton his shirt. This time, they didn't stop.

* * *

><p>Rosa said she hated when she was put on watch, but Naruto knew the truth, she loved it! "Being out underneath the starry sky," She'd once told him, "Makes me feel closer to my mother." Naruto watched as his best friend cleaned her dagger, the candlelight glinting off of her silky crimson ringlets. She lay in the crow's nest as she had many times before. Her hand rested on her sword's hilt as she swiped at the offending tarnish on the handle, "Naru-kun? How long are you going to stand there watching me?" Rosa's all-knowing question floated down to the boy causing him to smile as he climbed the mast, "Depends, how long did you know I was there?" She laughed, "Oh, I heard you throw your covers off when you decided to come up here." She moved over to give him room to sit with her and in return the blonde pirate gave her something wrapped in cloth, "Happy thirteenth birthday, Rosy." She looked up into his crystal eyes and nodded her thanks, before pulling the knot out. The cloth fell from the pastry, "Naru, where did you get this?" She asked, green eyes wide, "It's melon bread, my favorite! How did you know?" He chuckled, "I noticed that whenever we docked, you and Mir would always go into town and you'd return with tons of these. So, I thought that since we haven't ported in a while…I'd try making one." Naruto blushed, "Well actually, Mir baked it; but I put the powdered sugar on it."<p>

Rosa giggled and tore it in half, inhaling the melony goodness before handing Naruto half. He started to refuse but she put it to his lips, "Eat. It's my present and I'll do what I want with it." She said, taking a bite out of her bread. He nodded and took a bite; citrus and buttery greatness invaded his taste buds. They just sat there for what seemed like forever, munching on melon bread and staring up at the moonless sky, "Thank you for remembering, Naruto." Rosa said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them, "Rosa, I…I…um…" The boy stuttered, "Yes? What is it?" The girl looked at him, worry filling her beautiful emerald eyes. Naruto caught her chin with two fingers and pressed his lips to hers. Warmth filled him as Rosa wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing closer. His hands found her waist and pulled her onto his lap. They were so "preoccupied" with each other that they didn't see the ship on the starboard bow; a ship with green serpents on the bow.

Crash!

Rosa pulled away and shot her pistol into the air, "Shit!" Pirates filled the deck and she shot three of them down before she jumped from the crow's nest, "Captain! Mira! Sasuke!" She shouted slicing through a few more before her sword was yanked from her hand. The grey-haired man from all those years ago stood in front of her, "Ah, we meet again," He leaned closer, "Princess Rosalina." She proceeded to stab him in the exact same place she had last time with the same silver dagger her brother had given to her before he died. "Take that you son of a bitch!" She kicked him for good measure. "Agggghhh!" She barely spun in time to deflect a sword to her left with her knife. "Rosa!" Naruto, who was in the midst of a sword fight with a white haired boy, tossed Rosa her sword. She nodded her thanks and ran, dodging various swords and pistol shots, till she saw her master, up on the half-deck. Mira was fighting a man with yellow, snake-like eyes that watched her with hostility and dark amusement. In seconds, Rosa was up on the deck with her master, blocking a blow from behind, sending a man down, "Rosa!" At the last second, she flipped around to see the yellow-eyed man aim his pistol at her, before a warm body knocked her out of the way as he shot.

Mira hit the deck, a bullet in her stomach. "MIRA!" Rushing over to her master, who lay bleeding on the deck, Rosa surveyed her wounds but Mira pushed her away, "I'm fine! Go fight!" Her voice was weak and her hand held no pressure as she pushed her student away from her. Rosa stood and glared at the same man who killed her brother, "You bastard!" Her sword lit up with fire and her hair danced in an invisible wind as she stood. Her features began to change; her eyes became a darker shade of emerald and became silted, like a cat's. Her hair grew more crimson than copper and two red cat ears popped up on the top of her head. Rosa ran forward, slashed at him and missed but that didn't stop her. The flames on her sword licked out at the man and caught on his cape, "Retreat! Men! Go!" He shouted, smirking as he flung his cloak off. Rosa's amulet glowed a brilliant orange.

"You should have stayed dead princess! It would have saved me some trouble." He spat, aiming his pistol at her. She smirked, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring a gun to a sword fight?" He ignored her and shot. She merely raised her blade, deflecting each bullet as it flew towards her. Click. Click. She smirked at the sound of his empty pistol and knocked it from his hand. Suddenly, his hand gripped her amulet in an attempt to yank it from her throat. There was a hissing sound as the warm metal burned his skin. "Ahhh!" In anger, Rosa slashed the major arteries in both of his arms, "It's over Orochimaru!" Just as she was about to slit his throat, Rosa was pushed out of the way by the same white-haired boy Naruto was fighting earlier, "Kimimaro! Kill the girl and get back on the ship!" The snake-man yelled before clutching his arms and retreating to his ship.

Rosa was backed up to a wall, pistol aimed at her chest, and she was smiling. She would get to see her master again. Bang. A body hit the floor and crimson blood splattered Rosa's face. Her shut eyes shook and then she opened them. Glancing around, Rosa saw many casualties and bodies of both sides but no live enemies, they were gone. Itachi lay in a pool of blood on the deck, his sword abandoned in the body of the white-haired boy, both dead.

No, wait! "Rosa…please- take me …to Her." Itachi croaked out, Rosa nodded and immediately helped him to his feet and to where Mira lay. What was left of the crew made a semi-circle around their first mate. Naruto had propped Mira up so she was leaning against the rail. She smiled when she saw them and Rosa lay Itachi next to her. Mira was pale and her red eyes seemed duller than before. She motioned her student closer and Rosa obliged, kneeling next to her, "It's time for me to leave, Rosa." Mira said. Rosa felt tears spring to her eyes. Her master merely shushed her, "Don't cry, Querido, it was going to happen, it just happened quicker than was expected." Rosa nodded and kept the tears at bay, for Mira's sake. "I see you have made your transformation, Querido. You are a fire fox, not surprising considering your temper." Mira laughed weakly. She lifted her sleeve to reveal scales and a fin, after a second it started to fade into nothing but sun kissed skin, "Mermaid, shh. Don't tell anyone. All Witches have a specific transformation, comes out during battle when they reach maturity; Happy thirteenth birthday, Rosalina." Red eyes looked into green ones, "Cuidar da criança, sozinho. Apenas um determinado tipo de flor pode sobreviver no mar ... uma rosa forte." Maria patted Rosalina's hand twice and the master and student separated.

"Sasuke, come here." Itachi's smooth voice commanded, even in his near-death state, he sounded strong. The men cleared a way for said Uchiha to stand before the captain, "Sasuke Uchiha, you are now the captain of the Rosa Atra. Do with it what you wish." Itachi gripped Mira's hand in his own and looked deeply into her eyes. She stared back and nodded, her eyes glowed dimly.

"My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair, and I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year. Come all ye pretty fair maids, whoever ye may be; who love a jolly sailor that plows the raging sea. While up aloft in storm, from me his absence mourn. And firmly pray arrive the day, he's never more to roam. My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor…bold." Maria's words echoed in the night and a huge wave washed upon the deck. But it only washed away the two lovers who once sat against the railing.

Sasuke wiped his face with his sleeve and cleared his throat, "Who was on watch? Who let this happen?" Rosa flinched at the tone of hostility in his voice and stepped forward, "I wa-" "It was me, captain." Naruto interrupted her. The captain frowned, "I know for a fact that Rosa was put on watch, Naruto. Why are you lying to protect her?" His gaze shifted to the emotionless girl in front of him, "Rosa?" Her deep emerald eyes met his onyx ones, "Yes?" Sasuke's frown deepened, "Why didn't you call out to us when you saw the ship? We wouldn't have lost any men!" He growled. Rosa froze, not sure if she should lie or tell the truth, "I…" Naruto stepped forward, knowing he couldn't let this happen to her, "It was my fault. I distracted her." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "What the hell happened? It was one of you or both of you! Which is it?" He snapped out. Rosa fumed, her master just died, she didn't need this right now.

"It's my birthday and Naruto was giving me a gift and then we kissed but I didn't see the ship until it was too late! And now Mira and Itachi are dead!" She spat. Everyone went silent, no one ever yelled at the captain like that, not when Itachi was captain and certainly not now. But, Rosa didn't care, she was angry at herself; it should have been her that was shot. Sasuke nodded to his men and two gripped Rosa's arms tightly behind her back. They did the same with Naruto, "Both of you are to blame for this, but since you know what you did, I won't kill you. But, I will make sure you never forget what you did." The captain spoke solemnly and reached forward to pluck the silver dagger out of Rosa's holster, "Rosa, your mark will be a crescent moon, to symbolize this night, so you will never ever forget it." And with that, Sasuke slowly cut a thin semi-circle into the girl's left cheek, just below her eye. It was thin and delicate, small but deep; he wanted it deep enough to scar. Rosa didn't cry out or even move, she could barely feel it; she just shut her eyes so she didn't have to see the pained look on the face of her jolly sailor bold.

Naruto stood next to her and yelled at Sasuke, about how cruel he was being. But when he saw the steady stream of tears coming down her soft, delicate cheeks, the blonde pirate started to beg. He started to beg Sasuke to stop, to give him a mark instead. The captain stopped and inspected his handy work. Then, he turned to Naruto, who stood in front of him, "No, Sasuke, you bastard! I told you what happened tonight! It's my entire fault! Don't blame anyone else except me!" Sasuke turned to look at the girl angrily.

Slap!

"I don't take orders from you!" With that, the young Uchiha turned back to the sailor in front of him, "And you Uzamaki, your mark will be three whiskers on each cheek, so you never forget what you gave this up for." He pointed to Rosa's fox ears and slashed three quick lines on either cheek, they were ragged and savage looking. With a nod, the captain said, "Get them out of my site! Take them back to their cabins and move Rosa's things into the clinic. Rosa, you will be tending to the wounded. The rest of you, who are not wounded, get this place back into working order!"

As Rosa was hauled off to the clinic, she thought of Mira and smiled. When the night was done, Naruto popped into her head, just as it had Maria's about Itachi. "My jolly sailor bold." She smiled up at the crescent moon and touched her cheek, "My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! I did two nice things (Kisses) but I did like a million mean things. Well next chappie will be better! Witches honor!<strong>

**Like it hate it? Tell me in a review! magical blue button! Happy holidays everyone!  
><strong>

**What Maria said~ "Take care of yourself, child. Only a certain type of flower can survive at sea... a strong rose."**

**~Shikamaru'sLove out  
><strong>


End file.
